Wish List
by Tianimalz
Summary: Beast Boy's wish list to Santa. Continued!
1. Page: 1

I do not own Teen Titans... or Santa Clause.

* * *

_**Wish List.**_

_Dear Santa:_

_You probably have a lot to do, if your real. But I have nothing else to hope in. I only have a few things on my wish list this year- and one person._

_I want things to be like they where a year ago. The laughs and the tears we shared, the jokes and the pranks, those quit times when it was just the two of us. Funny, who knew I could even miss fighting with her? Truth is Santa, I miss everything about her. Her big blue eyes, her humor, her over all personalty, and that long blonde hair. It would get so messy and poofy in the morning, I just HAD to take a picture of her. She got sooo mad, but we both ended up laughing. I still have it somewhere in my room, no luck finding it._

_Everyone thinks I am being a over-emotional teenager, who wouldn't know real feelings if it whapped me in the face with a two by four. But I just ignor them, becuase I know what real love is- becuase I'm in it now._

_So this year, Santa, let me have one last christmas wish._

_I don't just want Terra back...  
I want my Terra back._

_Merry Christmas._

_-Garfield Logan._

* * *

Watcha Think? 

I got mind to continue this, I have ideas. Just need time to write them. This is the first time I've had time to do anything, with going to the horse farm and chores and blah blah blaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. So, forgive me of my slowness, please?

I know this is short, but its just a letter xD I had it writtin' down in my notebook, so took a few minutes to post it. THANKS FOR READING!

Happy Holidays Everyone x)

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	2. Page: 2

**I do not own Teen Titans, or the song "The Gift."**

* * *

**  
Wish List.**

_Page 2:_

The escaped letter fluttered in the air, as the wind carried it around the large city. The decemeber wind seemed to have a mind of its own as it took it around buildings and over heads. Untill the northern bound letter was stopped by the death of the wind, and the house roof.

"Well now, what is this doing here." A gentel old voice said softly as his plump old hand picked the paper up. "Better be getting you back on track."

----------

"Doesn't look like its going to be a white christmas this year." The dark skinned teenager whined as she looked up at the sky accusingly.

"It could always snow tonight." Her blonde friend suggested as they walked down the side walk. Jamie, the dark skinned girl, had more than a few shopping bags in her hands. It was after all, christmas eve.

"That- or we could just ask ol' Saint Nick to bring some snow with him on the way over." Jamie mused.

Terra laughed, "put it on your wish list."

"Nah," Jamie grew a sly smirk. "I got Luke Morison on it already."

"The quarter back?" Terra laughed again, but gave her friend a 'your a sad little person' look.

"Duh." Jamie pushed her black hair back over her shoulder. "Did you put 'green stalker away' on yours?" She joked, but Terra shrugged her shoulders and casted her eyes downward. Jamie turned to her with a raised eye brow, before smirking and saying in sing song- "Your crushin'."

"Excuse me?!" Terra snapped, jolting her head up and half glaring at her over-peppy friend.

"Oh, c'mon! Ever since he followed you that day- you've been doodling in your notebook in class, humming depressing love songs, and dazing off every fifteen minutes!" Jamie laughed, but gave her blonde (and slightly flushed) friend a laughing grin.

"Well... Well..." Terra stuttered, as her eyes darted from side to side, looking for a reason. "Well..."

"Well-" Jamie started in sing song once more as she dragged her words out. "You like him, you want to hug him, you want to-"

"Alright! Knock it off- and stop qouting that movie." Terra snapped as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Jamie rolled her eyes before smirking again. "You know I'm right."

"JAMIE!"

"OKAY! Mouth shut." Jamie pretened to have pulled a zipper across her mouth, and Terra nodded before they went on with their walk. She quickly changed the subject though, since the girl couldn't stay quiet for too long. "Or maybe it will be like in the movies, you know when theres a christmas mirical and it starts to snow and all."

"I don't belive in miricals." Terra said gruffly.

----------

The tempiture droped that night, and it couldn't be higher then in the 20s. But Terra sat out on her foster parents pourch step anyways. Bundled up in her black coat and red gloves and hat. She didn't know why she was sitting outside, while the christmas party went on inside. Other then just not feeling in the holiday sprit. A soft sigh escaped the teenagers lips as she staired down at her boots. How many months had it been? Since she had broken herself free, since she went on with this act? The blonde couldn't remember.

What stayed on her mind though, was that this would be the first christmas she would have spent with the Titans if-... well, if she hadn't been the lieing traitor her real idenitly was famous for. Terra pictured the Titans putting up a christmas tree and Cyborg making some huge christmas dinner, only to have a arguement with Beast Boy over what foods should be added. Then Raven would snap something at them, and Robin would probably tell them all to settle down. Then Starfire would remind them of the 'earth holiday' and everyone would go back to laughing. A soft smile painted on Terra's lips at the thought, becuase that scene seemed more home like then the place she was at now. Chaos or not, the Titan Tower always seemed like home to her. Just a home she could never find her way back to.

The sound of crinkled paper made Terra snap out of it and look down to the side of the step, where a wind-worn piece of paper caught her eye. Filled with wonder, she picked it up and smoothed it out over her lap then read the messy words. Her blue eyes scanned over the paper at least twice, and she felt her throat start to swell as she bit her lip. Swirls of emotion mixed around her, and she didn't know what to do. She knew the name that signed it, becuase she remembered Beast Boy admitting it to her once or twice in exchange for her real name.

"Oh, Beast Boy." Terra sighed out and hung her head. _Don't you ever give up..._ But the answer to that mental quistion only made her grin, it was becuase he never gave up that she liked him so much.

The loud sound of christmas music and laughter made the teenager look up. She remembered hearing that a christmas party was beind held in town central, everyone in Jump City was invited- including the Titan's of course. Free food and music and everything else for a big city blow out sounded like tons of fun. But the thought of seeing the Titans again seemed to beat it all. Terra looked over her shoulder at where she could see the shadowed figures of the party going on inside. They hadn't missed her so far, so they shouldn't miss her for a few more hours. Ah, teenaged logic- wasn't it great?

----------

The christmas music was even louder when you where closer to the stage, _well... duh. _Terra thought with a humored smile as she pushed her away around the other party-go-ers. Another thing, pushing people around with your shoulder, was a sure way to get a shoulder ache. But back to what was really importaint, it was impossible for the Titan's to stay out of attention. Terra heard things like "Hey Titans!" or "BEAST BOY I LOVE YOU!" Though strangly that last line kept comming from one girl with short brown hair, and even stranger (well, to Terra at least) was that it was making her mad.

Terra kept her eyes out for one Titan though, the green one. Waiting for him to well.. be away from the others. She wasn't ready to go up to all of them yet, fear of conflict about the past was one reason. _Mental note, Raven doesn't get into the holiday sprit, stay clear of her for very long time. _Terra reminded herself, yeah, she was feeling giddy. She didn't really know why, just something inside her wanted to dance and laugh. She was staying just out of eyesight of the Titan's, and when one looked her way, she would turn around or suddenly drop down like she had droped a coin or something- whatever worked. Though Terra was getting slightly impaitent after the first half hour, why couldn't Beast Boy just... go sight seeing or something without the others?! Just long enough for her to show up. But nooooo, he had to- WAIT! Terra grinned when she noticed Beast Boy lag behind the others, and by the way his head was turning around, maybe looking for someone. He looked dissipointed suddenly and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

_Beast Boy has pockets? GAH! Back to subject, don't get that giddy-headed. _

"Beast Boy!" Terra waved, jumping up and down, which was actually pretty hard to do while wearing a poofy coat. He didn't seem to hear her, Terra gave his back a flat face before jumping up higher and almost screaming his name. "BEAST BOY!... BEAST BOOOY!... Oh god he is going to hate me. GARFIELD LOGAN!!!" She screamed again, hey- it worked. His green head turned around so sharply that Terra almost stumbled back. But he caught sight of her and his mouth gaped open slightly. The blonde smiled, almost laughed at his dumbfounded look. Good god, either the holiday sprit really did exsist, or she had drinkin' WAY to much egg nog back home.

Terra started running over, but her boot slipped on a frozen piece of ice, and she fell face forward with a high pitched yelp she didn't even know she had. She was out for a second or two, but alive. Terra could tell becuase her face had a icy burn (yes, ironic).She groaned as she lifted her head up with a retarded look. Her vision was blurry for a moment, but when it cleared she could see a gray gloved hand offering down to her. She blinked and looked up to see Beast Boy smiling.

"Have a nice trip?" He joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny, smart alec." Terra smiled before taking his offer and letting him help her up, and did not object one bit when their hands stayed conected. A moment later though, he looked confused.

"Whats with the sudden-"

"Christmas sprit, don't ruin it." Terra smirked.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Beast Boy grinned, though Terra could still see the confusion on his face.

"Hey... can we um, talk?" Terra's eyes darted over to the bench a little ways over, before smiling warmly at the green face who nodded with its own smile.

----------

A feeling of relife warmed Terra up, she felt like she had nothing more to hide, and nothing else to be ashamd of. It had taken her nearly a hour to talk about everything in the past to him, every confession, every mistake and every thought. She poured it out to him, with probably a thousand sorrys per setence. But what made her feel so warm, was that he was smiling at her, not yelling or accusing or blaming... just... smiling. That there was enough to show his forgivness.

_Yep, he's a keeper- GAH! Stop thinking like that, gr... way too much egg nog. _Terra let out a soft sight, that the band music drowned out. But the music had turned from the upbeat stuff that had been playing for most of the hour, and just as the clock struck midnight, a soft but slighty upbeat song played that both teens regonized. Could the timming get better?

Beast Boy turned to her with that soft grin before he stood up and offered his hand down. "Wanna dance?"

"Shoot me if I say no." Terra smirked before taking his hand and letting him pull her up. Getting into dancing postion... well gee, that was one funny sight to see thats for sure. Since neither had danced before, and it was a little weird. But Terra wrapped her arms around his neck, and his neverous hands found their way around her waist, so it turned out alright. Terra laid her head on his shoulder, and buried her face into his warm neck for a moment, before setting it to the side.

"_All I want is to hold you forever. All I need is you more every day_," She sung quietly with the band, and didn't even notice is till Beast Boy replyed.

"_You saved my heart from being broken apart_."

Terra smiled and continued. "_You gave your love away and I'm thankful every day._"

"_For the gift._" They said at the same time before Terra snuggled back up into his warm embrace.

"Terra! Look!" Beast Boy laughed, at the same time she felt something cold and wet hit her head. She looked up to see soft snow flakes dropping from the sky. She watched with a dumbfounded look, how did- but... She smiled softly again. "Its a mirical." Terra said with a soft voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a aged old man in a bright red coat smile at them both before seemingly dissipearing, but when she looked, he wasn't there. A childish part of her wanted to belive it was Santa Clause, the more... matured part thought she was just seeing things. But deep down, Terra knew who it was... and who she owed this moment to.

_Thanks, Santa.  
_

* * *

Hey, you guys asked for it, so I made another chapter right before christmas x) Sorry if it isn't real long, or has a lot of stuff in it, but I wanted to keep it kinda small. I was going to put it into Beast Boy's point of view, but for some reason I did Terra's, so I hope that wasn't a problem.

Thanks for reading everyone! And Merry Christmas!!

_**...Please Read and Review...**__  
_


End file.
